bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinmei Jouten Ryuu
The Shinmei Jōten Ryū (神明上天剣流, "Amaterasu Providence Sword Style") is an ancient style of Zanjutsu that was created by Nanaya Wanijima in the wake of his battle with Kazuma Nagareboshi and Tsukasa Tsugami many eons ago. All in all, the style can be described as being designed to nullify the opponent's attacks all while executing swift blows, which while do not possess particularly impressive force, nonetheless eventually rack up the damage at the speed they strike. In a way, Shinmei Jōten Ryū is the perfect counter to the Renkyotō, which is slightly slower than the blade. Usage The Shinmei Jōten Ryū is a mix of superhuman speed which is achieved by pouring half of the practitioner's spiritual energy to their feet to achieve a speed beyond mortal comprehension. The rest of their spiritual energy is channelled into their hands- it should be noted that why this does not increase their physical power arm-wise, it does however make their arms incredibly durable. The speed at which they move at is touted to be beyond ludicrous speeds, only showing their footsteps crashing into the floor. This also allows the practitioner to run on walls and across ceilings at high speeds. Now, the infusion of the practitioner's spiritual energy into their hands is an interesting case; as it allows them to produce an effect which enables the practitioner to catch their foe's sword. If utilized successfully, this allows the user to maintain their grip on their opponent's blade which effectively nullifying it's deadliness as well. From there, the user can chain into many an attack- of course, regular sword strikes aren't forgotten as well. However, in order to utilize this style to its full potential; the practitioner must possess great physical strength already in addition to sufficient spiritual energy to support their hand strength. It should be noted that many of the regular sword strikes of this style resemble Battōjutsu. Techniques *'Hadome' (刃止め, "Stop the Sword"): The beginning technique, and the skill that is often utilized as a prelude to the onslaught that will ensue. First, the practitioner crosses their arms over their head, while focusing their spiritual energy to their very fingertips. As their foe slams down upon their body with their blade, the user quickly shifts their body's position to an upwards stance, allowing them to grip their foe's blade in their very hands. Depending on the strength of the user, Hadome can work with both hands or a single hand. It should be noted, that Hadome is a necessity to utilize the other techniques of Shinmei Jōten Ryū. **'Hawatari' (刃渡り, "Cross the Sword"): Hawatari is the technique that succeeds Hadome- it could not be accessed any other way. After grasping the foe's blade in any hand, the practitioner twists their wrists with one swift, vicious movement, tearing the weapon from the hands of its owner and stripping them of their main offence. Immediately after, the user's spiritual energy which coated their hands pours into the foe's Zanpakutō, allowing them to utilize it by themselves. ***'Hadachi' (刃止兌, "Break the Sword"): If Hawatari is not entirely successful, then the practitioner is able to initiate a variant of Hadome in which the user exerts their spiritual energy to its fullest, before this spiritual energy expands outwards, morphing into a miniature vicious maelstrom of energy that augments the user's strength, allowing them to snap off part of an opponent's blade. *'Rekkūjin' (烈空刃, "Intense Void Blade"): Surprisingly, Rekkūjin does not involve grabbing the foe's blade. From a position which is below the foe, which is usually achieved by crouching down for a split-second, the practitioner applies their free arm to the back of the blade, before leaping upwards with a quick burst of speed, unleashing a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. A violent wind accompanies this blow to deal additional damage. **'Rekkūjin: Garami' (烈空刃:咬, "Intense Void Blade: Strangle"): An alternate application of Rekkūjin- wherein the practitioner infuses their feet with the spiritual energy at the moment of that short leap, causing a jet-propelled burst of sorts to occur, allowing them to deftly miss their foe's jaw and appear slightly above their foe's head, before slamming down with the intent to strike their brain. The wind that accompanies this strike is twice as fierce as before, feeling almost as if a razor had cut the foe at the same time of the strike. *'Chirisame' (散沙雨, "Scatter Sand Rain"): One of the most powerful techniques of the style; the practitioner gathers spiritual energy in both of their hands, before grasping their blade with both hands. Then, the user lets fly with a serial of powerful thrusts which strike with such speed that it seems as if it was but a single thrust which was able to damage them in multiple areas in one strike. Really, that's actually what it appears as, and it is counted as a single strike. The sheer speed of the thrusts makes this technique difficult to counter. **'Akisazame' (秋沙雨, "Autumn Sand Rain"): A more concentrated version of Chirisame, when utilizing Akisazame, the user instead focuses the spiritual energy into one, almighty blow of unrivalled power. Unlike the regular Chirisame, the practitioner can unleash Akisazame in a variety of different manners, such as a rising slash, an overhead blow, or a diagonal cut. This is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful techniques of the style, but the slight lack of speed that is possesses hinders this fact. ***'Zankōshigure' (斬光時雨, "Murderous Light Rain"): Expanding upon Akisazame and removing the slight slowness of its blow while including the serial of blows Chirisame possesses, Zankōshigure is a series of rapid blows which can be in any form the user desires with their blade; before they finish with a strong upward slash. *'Shunjinken' (瞬迅剣, "Blink Fast Sword"): Not Yet Revealed. **'Sōūshō' (綜雨衝, "Ruling Rain Thrusts"): Not Yet Revealed. Advanced Techniques *'Furin Kazan' (萬駆風林火山, "Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain"): Surprisingly, Furin Kazan does not involve any of the previous techniques in its application. Known Users *Nanaya Wanijima *Lisette Ienaga Category:Techniques Category:Persona Superior Deus